


Denial, Not Just A River In Egypt

by flickawhip



Series: Polyamory with Women Only [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Polyamory Imagine





	Denial, Not Just A River In Egypt

\- Natalya keeps insisting she doesn’t need a wife, doesn’t want one  
\- She’s been insisting for hours now and even then it’s hard to believe  
\- “I don’t fancy Charlotte!”  
\- She does.  
\- She keeps watching Charlotte  
\- Charlotte makes her blush and smile  
\- She loves Charlotte being near  
\- She won’t admit it  
\- “I don’t believe her...”  
\- Tamina is speaking to you when she says the words  
\- You can’t help but agree  
\- You remember how you were with Tamina before you finally asked her out  
\- She’s your wife now  
\- You have a sneaking feeling you might end up with a couple more wives  
\- You find Charlotte crying in a separate room  
\- “She hates me...”  
\- “No she doesn’t...”  
\- “She ran from me...”  
\- Natalya really ran from her feelings  
\- You know it  
\- So does Tamina  
\- Nobody knows how to get the two together  
\- You end up taking control  
\- You lie to Natalya  
\- Claim that Steph wants to talk to her in the locker room  
\- You lock them both in  
\- Natalya, when you let them out, is clinging to Charlotte  
\- Charlotte is finally smiling  
\- It had taken four hours for them to begin to talk it out  
\- Tamina smirks at you even when you bring the two home  
\- Charlotte has admitted she actually likes you and Tamina too  
\- You’ll become a little foursome  
\- You don’t care  
\- It suits you to have three lovers  
\- Tamina is still your tough wife  
\- Charlotte is almost childish around you  
\- She’s shy but sweet  
\- Blushes a lot  
\- She’s tough with the people who try to mock your relationship  
\- Natalya is adorable  
\- She’s shy but she likes to be with you, or Charlotte, or Tamina  
\- She tends to act slightly kittenish when she wants a hug or attention, nudging your hand  
\- You always pet her hair  
\- “Hey Kitten...”  
\- She still wears her kitten ears  
\- Charlotte slowly comes out of her shell  
\- You end up referring to her as ‘My pretty Puppy’  
\- She’s like a kicked puppy sometimes  
\- Quiet  
\- She tends to not show how she feels until she’s overwhelmed  
\- “Oh Pup, C’mere...”  
\- The four of you are happy  
\- Tamina teases you about having adopted pets even when you insisted you never wanted them.   
\- “At least these pets can talk...”


End file.
